The Pokemon Gaurdian
by Flying on a Broken Wing
Summary: BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS, I swear. After Yami was brought back from the afterlife he became more and more violent. After receiving a mysterious egg Yugi is thrown into the world of Pokemon, where he learns that he has to protect this new world. YxYY SxJ RxB


PKM and YGO cross. It's better than it sounds

Authors Corner:

Fly: Hey everyone!! This is my first story and I would love you eternally if you'd review and encourage me!

WARNINGS: Yugi being kick-ASS!! Jk, though he is. Anzu/Tea bashing. Yami is mean, some violence against Yugi.

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or Pokemon. Although I wish I did.

* * *

Prologue

From the beginning of time there were three worlds that the gods created. First was Earth. The people of Earth were selfish and squabbled amongst themselves. The gods tried to turn people back to The Way. A precious few listened to the gods and opened themselves to the gods. However, darkness soon took over the hearts and minds of the people of Earth shutting out the gods. The gods reluctantly accepted that there was no place for them on Earth and their hearts filled with sorrow created a new world; The world of Pokemon filled with life and laughter. People and Pokemon lived in harmony and at the epicenter of that balance was the utopia called Aether, which is where the protectors and the two guardians live. There is another world, the Rhetan world was a replica of the original Pokemon world, and so they could work together for their mutual benefit. However, Kayos (the first ruler of Rhetan) became twisted and jealous corrupted by the evil magic of the god San. San came to Rheta and whispered ideas into Kayos' ear and turned Rheta away from balance and harmony. The plants stopped growing and he streams slowly faded away. The Pokemon and people became corrupt. They lost their way. Soon San told Kayos that all but he had turned their back on the Rhetan people. San convinced Kayos exact revenge on the Pokemon world. Kayos used the Nomek (the twisted Pokemon) to try and invade Aether. The Guardians and the Protectors along with the Champion Guard, an elite army made of Pokemon and their trainers. The Border War lasted for 10 long years with heavy casualties on both sides. The Guardian of Light could not take anymore of the war and to stop the bloodshed he sacrificed himself to create a shield around the Pokemon world to keep out the Rhetans. With the Light's dying breath he asked the Guardian of Dark to create one more spell. The Light knew that the shield or Border would not hold forever and so asked the Dark to help him create a spell that would reincarnate the powers all the Protectors and the two Guardians when the time comes that The Border would break. Crying the Dark reluctantly agreed. Unable to live without his Light the Dark killed himself after the enchantment was cast. Thousands of years later the legend of The Border War was passed on from generation and the powers of Light, Dark, and all the elements laid dormant waiting for those destined for their power

* * *

"How is the guardian?" boomed a powerful voice that belonged to a fearsome creature.

"Not well, not well at all," murmured a lyrical voice laced with sadness.

"We have to get him out of there," declared a voice full of righteous anger.

"It's time," said the wise voice "It's time to put fate into motion."

"But…will…will…will he be ready?" asked a gentle and calming voice, rich with concern.

"Ready or not, it's destiny. The Rhetan king's forces keep pushing The Border and it can't hold for much longer without the guardian. Not to mention we have to prevent the boy's situation to become anymore dire," said a factual voice with no inflection.

"All will be well. His powers have started to develop and we'll watch over him. Send for Aleta and the egg," ordered the wise voice.

Looking at the scrying table that protruded the guardian, the wise figure shook his head sadly. It studied the innocent teen on who so much depended. He lay all alone in his room, tears silently falling down his porcelain cheeks. With a wave of the wise shape hand the image disappeared. The wise form wept along with the Light.

* * *

Fly: Don't care if you think I'm weird. I've really wanted to do this!! SO pretty please review.

NOTE: I WILL BE GONE FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER, SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE, AND I PROBABLY WON'T WRITE ANYTHING NEW. I'M REALLY SORRY. I have the first chapter chapter half written

**SORRY!**

-runs to hide away from the mob of people ready to kill her-


End file.
